Amnoon Oasis to "Desert Tour"
The four major "runs" in the Crystal Desert (Also referred to as the Desert "Tour") is a simple run that can be done with any profession and any skill level. Note on maps: When the maps include both a red and a green path, the green path is recommended for solo runners as it avoids teleporters, which can be very difficult to activate as you will usually have a large group of monsters chasing you. The red path is only recommended for groups that are fighting their way through the desert. __TOC__ Amnoon Oasis to Augury Rock ; Hazards : → → (Adjacent) This is a very short and clear run once you get beyond the first teleporter and stay on the main route. There are few enemies who will knock you down or body-block you. However, be wary of the massive population of pop-up Jade Scarabs between Amnoon and the first teleporter. In addition to enchant stripping, they also use touch skills which will cause their A.I. to chase you for very long distances unless you maintain a run speed greater than 25%. Teleporter The teleporter can often be difficult for beginners to activate if you are you didn't deaggro properly, so if you need to, deaggro before activiating the teleporters. On the last stretch of the journey, the only threats remaining are cripples. Augury Rock to Dunes of Despair Western route ; Hazards : → → [ ] Wurm Be ready for Sand Wurms in the channel that leads to the Vulture Drifts entrance. Heroes' Audience (a short detour to the west) is also marked on the map. Upon entering the Drifts via this route, you will usually be greeted by the Shock of a very large number of Sand Elementals as well as a Drake or two, right before the two trails merge. Eastern route ; Hazards : → (Adjacent) (Giant Stomp) This alternative route does not allow you visit Heroes' Audience. There is also typically a group of Elementals and a Sandwurm adjacent to the last teleporter that you should deaggro with before attempting to activate it. Once through it, only 1 group of enchanted remains between you and the Dunes. * When leaving Augury, be sure not to take the southern-most trail, as it is a dead end loaded with Griffons. * Players with sub-par connections can bypass this area by dipping into the Arid Sea and hugging its west wall. * There is a "back door alley" leading directly to the mission-destination tucked away on the right side of the large sink-hole, right before you reach the Teleporter. Augury Rock to Elona Reach ; Hazards : → → (Adjacent) [ ] Wurm When attempting to run to Elona Reach through Skyward_Reach and Diviner's Ascent, stopping to use the teleporters can be diffcult if Hydras are near them and you don't have an anti-kd. Meanwhile running the alternate path (shown in green on the map) is slower but lets you avoid the teleporter. Destiny's Gorge Some runners will make a detour into Destiny's Gorge to make the run to Thirsty River shorter. Taking this shorter route is recommened. Augury Rock to Thirsty River Northern routes ; Hazards : → → (Adjacent) (Stomp) In Skyward Reach you will encounter multiple Hydra groups again, but it is often possible to avoid many of them, or simply run through them. The Losaru are far more densely packed in than the hydras however, making a run through them harder. Once you clear the Losaru you'll be at Destiny's Gorge and ready to head out into The Scar. From Destiny's, you can take one of two paths: the more traditional eastern route, where you must deal with griffons, giants, and Enchanted; or the central route, populated by masses of centaurs. The eastern route is fairly simple, with the teleporter being the most difficult part. Either out-distance or sneak around the large group of Enchanted just before it (marked '''D' on the Map''). After the teleporter it gets easy again. The central route is just slightly more difficult. Start by activating the nearby teleporter (marked '''A' on the map''). USe your anti-kd when activating the teleporter near Hydras. From there, it's a straight shot south to Thirsty through half a dozen Centaur groups and multiple pop-up Scarabs. Southern route ; Hazards : → → → (Adjacent) This is actually the easiest route if you make it past all the Hydra in Skyward Reach. Category:Running guides